Rosario  Vampire: Senior YearSeason 2
by Vampire Maleka
Summary: The final semester is about to begin for Tsukune and the gang.  Will they make it to graduation? Will Fairy-Tale end it for them? Let's see.
1. Chapter 1

Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year Season 2.

_Vampire Maleka here, so now we come to the second season of Senior Year, and the further adventures of Tsukune and the whole gang. As we left season 1 I married Tsukune to both Akua and Moka, there is a method to my freaky madness ha ha ha ha. I will not spoil it for you but I think you are going to be shocked when it's all said and done. So let us begin the new season and get on with the story. I do not own R+V or any of the stories main characters._

_Rosario+Vampire: Senior Year/Season 2 Chapter 1:"Healing + A Vampire"_

_My name is Aono Tsukune, I am 18 years old and this is my final year at Youkai Academy. Actually this is the beginning of the final semester before finals and graduation. My life has been turned upside down, inside out, and any other words that can describe the shear madness that is now my life. Ah you want an example right? Well he goes. I believed I was a human for 17.5 years, until my family decided to drop the bombshell on me, by telling me after the fact, that I was a pure blooded vampire, and the heir to the throne of the vampire realm which is currently ruled by my Great-grandfather Akelam Joseph and Great-grandmother Akelam Anniana._

_Moka nearly killed me by injecting her blood into me as she attempted to turn me from human to vampire, and as I was already a vampire from birth, her blood was poison to me, and thus my mother who is the eldest daughter of Issa Shuzen and Naomi Bloodriver who I thought was my cousin Kyoko, who is also a very old vampire herself, more than one-thousand or so years old, had to save me. Well you know all that from season one, so I won't go back over what has already been written, just go back and read it yourself if you haven't already._

_Well too make a long story short, to save Moka, and the dark lord Baruku Mikogami, I had no choice but to marry Akua so that with our combined powers we could overcome the Fairy-Tale's leader, Manaxus. Well after words, Moka who was not about to lose me to her elder sister, married me also, and let me tell you something, though it is fun sometimes, it is also a living hell, as Moka and Akua have a running bet on who will get pregnant first. Pause a moment. . .wait for it...understand why I said my life is madness?_

_Akua also wants to spar with me in our true battle forms, which here at Castle Shuzen we have plenty of room to train, I usually get the snot knock out of me especially when Moka joins in. Oh and to add to my problems my dear father-in-law slash Grandfather invited Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Rubi-san to stay there also, plus Kocoa, Uncle James and Aunt Kahlua as well as Gin sempi. How much more crazy will everything get? I don't know, but this is sure turning into an experience that I will not soon forget._

_Also I am having a growing feeling of dread that our conflict with Fairy-Tale is not over yet. Akua and Moka tells me that I am just over-reacting because of the trauma we all went thru earlier this year, but I don't buy that at all. I have long since learned to trust my feelings, so I enter each day of training with my whole heart, for I believe what is coming is far more dreadful than what we just experienced not that long ago. Oh I hear Moka calling for me, dinner is served so I best close for now, be back latter._

_As Tsukune descended the stairs to the main ball room, Kyoko who is actually his grandmother slash step-mother-in-law and younger sister of Akasha Bloodriver, Naomi Bloodriver Shuzen, met him half way. "I thought I was going to have to drag you down here for dinner Tsuki." He smiled at his grandmother and said, "Let me guess the tomato soup is growing cold?" Naomi smiled in return then a serious look crossed her face as she replied, "You can sense the coming storm can't you Tsuki?" He was nearly taken a back with her bluntness, then realized she could also sense what he felt. "Everyone is taking it easy since the fall of Manaxus, but I sense a stronger than Manaxus has taken over the leadership of Fairy-Tale, and I know for this whole thing to end, Alucard must be completely destroyed." "What do you make of the report that Kocoa and Rubi gave about the egg they discovered in the snow woman's village?" She inquired. "All I know is that Kahlua nee-san helped plant the egg, but she didn't know entirely what it was, I can't even make a guess what it could be." He answered as they entered the elaborate dinning hall._

_Dark lord Baruku Mikogami starred intently at the egg in the snow woman's village. Standing next to him was the Snow priestess Arreena Sikkitto, who quietly waited for the dark lord's assessment of what the egg was. "This is quite fascinating," lord Mikogami finally remarked as he kept starring at the egg. "If it wasn't for these root like appendages that grow out from the egg, I would say this was a dragon's egg. But the power this egg radiates and how these appendages controls the seismic instability here leaves even me at a loss. I have already sent for lord Touhou Fuhai so he can also assess the egg. I have received reports that these eggs are all over Japan, maybe in other countries as well." The Snow Priestess commented as she looked intently at the dark lord, "This thing is feeding off of the energy that makes up this realm master Mikogami, and it feeds off of us as well, my people are growing weaker by the day, and I am afraid that if we don't do something in the next week or so, many of my people are going to die." "Until I can work this out Sikkitto-san," the dark lord replied. "evacuate the village and go to the Academy, I will create a temporary snow village there until I can find a way to destroy this thing. For now this is the best I can do."_

_Akasha Bloodriver stood before her master Alucard as their minds merged into one. She fell into a dream state as their connection was made. "Is all things ready yet woman?" Alucard spoke with the coolness of an iceberg. How she wanted him dead, but she had no power to over-ride his power over her. Had she known that this was going to be her fate for saving her precious daughter, she would have found another means to do it. "Another week or two and we will have the manpower restored my master." "And my eggs?" he also inquired. "They will hatch in a couple more days if our time table is correct." "Excellent, soon I will be strong enough to make that fool Akelam bow before me, just as I have made you to bow Shinso Akasha." She bowed her head, then inquired, "Is there anything else my master?" "Yes," Alucard responded, "I want Akua brought before me alive so I can eat her, and I want your daughter Akashyia and her husband Aono Tsukune brought to me alive as well, that boy Aono is a threat to our plans, he even matches or exceeds your Shinso powers at the moment as it was he who defeated my father Manaxus. For that the boy must be added to my being as you have been. Is this clear to you my slave?" "And my daughter?" Akasha replied. "Without her in the picture my slave," he responded coldly, "You will have nothing to hinder your service too me. Enough of your questions, now go and accomplish my commands."_

_It was later on in the evening when Tsukune nearly dragged himself into his room, and flung himself onto his bed. It had been a long hard day and he was looking forward to a good nights sleep. As he finally got his pajamas on, there came a soft knock on the door. Sighing to himself, he walked over and open it to reveal Mizore standing there with just a robe covering her. "Can I come in Tsukune?" she inquired and walked right in before he could respond, "Mizore-chan!" he exclaimed in fear, "I don't think this is a good idea, Moka and Akua could walk in any minute and how will I explain to them why you're in our room?" Mizore just slyly smiled and said, "They won't come up for a while yet, we have time for you to make a baby with me." He grimaced within himself, then as gently as he could he said, "I can not give you a child Mizore-chan, I am a married man and I can not nor will I ever be unfaithful to either Akua and Moka." _

_"You don't love Akua-chan Tsukune." she responded as she fought back her tears. "I know you love Moka but can't you love me also? I am willing to do anything, even be your concubine to be with you." "So would Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, and Rubi-san, Mizore-chan. But I do not want concubines, besides my concubines if I were to have them would have to be pure-blood vampires, which you guys are not." he responded as kindly as he could. I am so sorry Mizore-chan, but I cannot make a baby with you, or take you as my concubine, I love you as a friend and I don't have any other feelings for you but that one." _

_"Tsukune please?" the snow girl pleaded. "I would be good to you, we could run away from all of this and have a normal life together." He lowered his head in sorrow as he softly answered her. "What is a normal life Mizore-chan? Everything that I have endured this year especially has been far from normal. The Tsukune you met two years ago no longer exists Mizore-chan, he was a lie just like his life had been. If I could have that normal life again, it would be heaven for me. I keep hoping this is all some terrible night-mare that I will soon wake up from, but it's not, and my future life is still a mystery too me._

_Moka then entered the room in her inner form, as Mizore ran out from the room crying almost running into her as she left. Moka looked at Tsukune and knew at once what must have happened as she seen the torment in her husbands eyes. "That must not have been easy." she commented as she closed the door behind her. "I really don't want to talk about it lover." he softly remarked as he turned towards the bed and started for it. "I have to break the hearts of three others and I don't look forward to it." She hurried to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and responded, "Lover your life lately has been painful beyond words, and I know I am guilty of adding some of that pain. But somehow lover you have to let it out, so you can move on, or this is going to destroy you in the end."_

_"Just tell me Moka how I am supposed too do that?" he groaned aloud revealing the torment from within. "You bury the person who you thought you were Tsukune, and embrace who you are now." Moka responded as she held to him tighter. "You don't have too bury those things that makes you who you are lover, just those things that makes you cling onto the pain and resentment." "If I was told from the beginning when I was just a small child, I could have excepted what I am and avoided all of this Moka." He exclaimed as he tightened the hold they now had on one another. _

_"But they didn't Tsukune, and you can't change that, just except and move on. You are not alone you know, you have me and Akua to see you through this." He stared at her for a moment and replied, "And that is another thing that torments me lover, all I want to have for a wife is. . ." He was cut off when the door opened and in walked Akua. When she seen the two embracing a tinge of jealousy hit her but she just wore a smile as she approached them. "Did you guys forget the arrangements?" Moka turned to face her elder sister and responded with anger. "No we did not forget our arrangement nee-san, and this is not what you think it is, our husband is on the verge of insanity and we have to help him overcome it before it is too late!" Feeling a bit embarrassed Akua blushed, then she smiled again and replied, "I know just the thing that will help you husband, just get your workout clothes on and meet me and Moka in training area." This is not the time to train Akua!" Tsukune remarked in frustration. "Who said anything about training?" Akua replied as she motioned for her sister to follow her out, "Just get your workout clothes on and meet us there, and that is not a request husband."_

_Kurumu tried to comfort her friend but also tried to tell her before she made her way to Tsukune's room that she was in for a heartbreak. "Didn't I try too tell you Mizore that this wasn't going to work?" The heartbroken young snow woman didn't even look at her friend as she sadly responded. "I thought with everything that happened perhaps there was a chance." Kurumu sadly looked at her grief stricken friend and replied as she held her tightly too comfort her. _

_"Tsukune is messed up inside Mizore you know this as well as I do. I want him to be mine also and it hurt me more than you could ever imagine as he was my destined one. Mizore look at me and try to understand what I am about to tell you." Mizore looked into her friends eyes as Kurumu continued. "I am a vampire now because I let my grief take me down a road where I though the only way to end my pain was to end my life. I have an eternity now as a reminder of my selfish actions. I love Tsukune with all my heart and soul but I realize also that he will never be mine, like Moka is to him." _

_"But why is he married to Akua?" Mizore exclaimed as her tears flowed once more. "He doesn't love her, and I was there as you was, he hates her and yet he shares the same bed with her, I don't get it Kurumu and you can't tell me that you do, I know you better than that." Kurumu looked at her friend and replied, "You're right Mizore I don't quite understand it except that Tsukune done it to save Moka, and he would have done the same thing to save any one of us also, that is just who our Tsukune is. And I will tell you this as well, he is our friend and we are precious too him, remember that okay?"_

_Tsukune walked into the training area dressed in sweats, and noticed both Moka and Akua dressed in theirs also. Akua spoke to her sister, "Remove his limiter." He looked horrified at both his wives and tried to protest, when he felt his bracelet come off, and the transformation began. In his true battle form, all his rage and anger, heartache and sorrow was unbridled, only the shear power of his will kept those things from erupting, but he knew that he would not be able to contain it for long, and that frightened him most of all._

_Akua walked up to him and spoke, "I represent everything you lost to Fairy-Tale Tsukune, including your innocents. Had I and Fairy-Tale not changed your life, then possibly you may have continued to believe you were human. Take your anger and rage out on me, for I deserve this and you know it. You can say this is my wedding gift from me too you." He just stood there for a long silent moment, then as if something snapped inside him, he began to shake and tremble, then dropped too his knees and let out a very soulful cry. And he wept and wept, as his wives stood there in shock. _

_His morn full wales brought the rest of his family and friends out to see what the commotion was all about. Naomi knowing what was happening, rushed to her grandson's side, and as she neared him, she transformed herself into the one person he would cling too at that moment. "Tsuki?" Naomi spoke as she was in the form of Kyoko. The transformed Tsukune looked at her and seen her own tears falling as she wrapped him in her arms rocking him and saying, "I am so sorry Tsuki, so so sorry, please forgive me and your mother, we didn't mean to cause you so much pain." Then Issa shocked everyone also, especially his daughters as he walked over and in an action he wasn't accustomed to show, kissed his grandson on the forehead and whispered, "The fault was mine as well my child, and I also apologize for my part in this." And the healing process began._

_Touhou Fuhai arrived the next day to the snow village to meet with his friend and other dark lord Mikogami. As the embraced, and began to head for the ice caverns to see the egg that he was told about, he spoke. "As you know I came as soon as I got word, but I am curious old friend why you insisted on me to come and see this myself? Your word has always been enough for me." Mikogami looked at his friend once they arrived in the caverns and then said, "Walk over to the egg and tell me if I am crazy for sensing what I sense from it?"_

_The other dark lord approached the egg and stopped dead still as his eyes widened, "This cannot be Mikogami!" he softly responded as he turned to face his friend. "I am not crazy after all am I right Touhou?" lord Mikogami smiled. "If what we both sense is true old friend," Touhou Fuhai began, "then both the human and the monster world's are definitely in grave danger. But if she is the reason for this, that must mean that the beast Alucard is awakened and is using her to destroy us, her friends."_

_"I cannot believe Akasha is doing all of this from her own freewill Touhou." lord Mikogami responded. "It's not just us Alucard is after then is it Mikogami?" Touhou Fuhai inquired as he still looked at the egg. "Moka-chan is now unsealed until she returns to school, and her Shinso blood is very much awaken." Mikogami replied. "And her memories?" Touhou Fuhai inquired. "Still locked away for the most part, she has no idea that her sister Akua is responsible for Akasha's death, well not death now, but her transformation to evil." "Well I came a long ways to see this egg," Touhou Fuhai began to speak. "let me see if I can do something about this." _

_"Is everything ready for launch?" Akasha Bloodriver inquired from her lead technician and engineers. "We have everything ready the ground around the castle has been separated and all engines are a go, my lady." the head technician for Fairy-Tale reported as a uniformed young vampire approached her with a message, and handed it too her. Akasha nodded to the soldier as he crisply saluted and left the main control room. As she read the letter, she heard her master respond, "Well I guess I misjudged her, tell her to proceed with phase two of the plan then." Akasha nodded her response, then commanded a messenger to get word to the operative. "Tell Commander Akua that phase two is a go. And that the master said well done."_

_Well here is the first installment of season 2 and I hope you all like this so far. I began this earlier than I expected, but I had nothing else too do. Please let me know what you think and I welcome your thoughts and ideas as well. So until next time, I will see you for chapter 2 : "Phase Two + A Vampire."_


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year Season 2 "Phase 2 + A Vampire."

_Vampire Maleka here, not complaining at all, but I really would like to have some feedback on what you readers and other writers think about this story, and suggestions. My own assessment as the author of this story is that in season 1 the story was shaky for the first 3 chapters as I was trying to get the feel of my characters and the story line. Not my best work for sure but this was my first fanfiction. More of you liked the story than those who did not if I was to go by the reviews. _

_When I was in college my writing professor pounded into our heads that a writer should always have an outline set up for their story, like a story board that directors and producers use in making movies. I do that but I found that I write better 9 times out of 10 when the story is playing out in my head as I write. This was supposed too have been what I wanted to see a third season anime to be, but it did not turn out that way. The story line gone from humorous to serious almost immediately._

_But enough of that, I think I've said enough on the subject. On another note, I and my novel writing partner has set up a face book site that will allow those of you who are fans of my fanfics to know know when the next chapters are coming out, plus give you the opportunity to share with us your ideas and comments about Senior Year Season 2 and Prequel for the Future, as well as me and my writing partner's upcoming projects that are now in the planing phase. To find the page go to face book, and once you get to your home page type in James Keith Manka in your search bar and click on the page with the R+V page in the photo and it will take you to the site for now as it is still a work in progress. Thank you._

_xxx_

_Last time on Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year season 2 chapter 1:_

_"I cannot believe Akasha is doing all of this from her own freewill Touhou." lord Mikogami responded. "It's not just us Alucard is after then is it Mikogami?" Touhou Fuhai inquired as he still looked at the egg. "Moka-chan is now unsealed until she returns to school, and her Shinso blood is very much awaken." Mikogami replied. "And her memories?" Touhou Fuhai inquired. "Still locked away for the most part, she has no idea that her sister Akua is responsible for Akasha's death, well not death now, but her transformation to evil." "Well I came a long ways to see this egg," Touhou Fuhai began to speak. "let me see if I can do something about this." _

_xxx _

_Chapter 2:_

_Akuha was double checking her possessions before she departed to report back to Fairy-Tale HQ. She read a letter she had received just before the new leader of the organization had sent her word to begin with phase 2 of her mission. She stop with her packing and re-reading the letter which read, **Dearest daughter,**_

_**I have received word that Akasha Bloodriver, that sex toy of your father Issa is now the head of Fairy-Tale, which is something I am about to rectify as soon as possible. As the daughter of Alucard it is I who should lead, and it is I who should be responsible for the fall of the human race. Find a way to get that child of Akasha to Fairy-Tale Headquarters, I don't care how you do it my child, but do it. It should not be hard to convince my father to install me as his right hand. Also try to lure your father to me as well, I have such a surprise waiting for that bastard! Until you receive word from me, follow your current orders.**_

_**Your Mother,**_

_**Gyokuro.**_

_Akua closed her eyes, wishing she could have some semblance of a normal life. After all was she not a married woman now? Even though she knew her husband did not trust her, and not sure he cared for her, but still she felt like she had a family once again. But now she had to follow her grandfather's orders, and try to lure her sister to him. He needed Moka's shinso blood for him too finally awaken physically, and then. . .she cringed with the thought of it. "Nothing is stable." she finally mused as she folded up the letter and packed it with her things. "I was born for this purpose no matter what I feel or think, my grandfather's will and desires must be fulfilled."_

_xxx_

_James Morgan stood on the tower balcony at castle Shuzen looking at the night sky, when he noticed a small bat flying quickly towards him. As the bat reach him, it transformed into human form and bowed before James. "What is it Forest?" James inquired as he expected the worst. "My lord, I have a message for you from the Emperor himself." "Let me have it Corporal." he commanded while the messenger handed to him a large white envelope. James opened it and began to read, _

_**Dear James,**_

_**I have received word that Fairy-Tale has reorganized and I am considering calling up for duty the Moraviano Knights and place you in command. I want you and Tsukune to report to me as soon as possible. I have already sent word to dark lords Baruku Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai to be present as well. Tell Tsukune not to tell anyone about what I have told you, and that also includes you as well, no one must know anything except that the two of you are to come to me as quickly as possible. I will brief the two of you upon your arrival. Tell Forest to give me your answer and I shall see you both soon.**_

_**Respects and Love,**_

_**Akelam.**_

_After James finished reading the message he handed it back to Forest and responded, "Tell the Emperor that both me and Tsukune will be there quickly." The messenger bowed then transformed into a bat and flew off into the night. He sighed, then looked at the night sky one last time as he whispered, "Will this madness ever end?"_

_xxx_

_Aono Moka was silently watching her husband since his breakdown last night, he was so quite right now as he stared almost blankly out their bedroom window. She wasn't sure if she should hold him or just leave him alone? Just as she figured it was best to leave him alone and leave the room, he responded, "My family should have never hid the truth of who I am from me, but I understand why now, though it hurt so bad, I am accepting what I am, but I'll be damned if I let this change who I am." He finished as he turned to face her with a large smile on his face and a gleam in his crimson eyes. "I love you Moka and that will never change, and in time I might even learn to love Akua, but I know that this is hard on Kurumu, Mizore, and Rubi-san not understanding why I won't make them concubines. "I won't have that lover!" Moka responded with anger as she neared him threateningly, "It's hard enough for you to be with Akua-neesan, I never ever wanted to share you with anyone damn it Tsukune!" He seen his precious Moka fighting her own sadness with the situation. "Lover," he began as he approached her, "That was not my idea, I had no choice if I was going to save you and lord Mikogami."_

_She tensed when he embraced her and whispered in her ear, "You will always have my whole heart, mind, and soul, you are my soul-mate honey please remember this okay?"_

_xxx_

_As the flying fortress of the Fairy-Tale headquarters was now at its maximum altitude, Akasha Bloodriver was watching as a helicopter was nearing to set down on the helipad. She cringed inwardly as she seen the person who was on board step off making her way quickly toward the command room. "**My daughter is here is she not?"** Alucard inquired from his puppet. "She is master, and I believe she is here to take my job." **"In time she will Bloodriver, in time, for now you are too vital for me to terminate. You are my link to Akelam and the Imperial house. With your family out of the way, my plans to destroy humanity will go unchecked, welcome her warmly and I will speak to her thru your mouth."** _

_It was not long after Alucard grew silent when his daughter Gyokuro entered the command room stepping toward Akashya. "Welcome to the Fortress Gyokuro-chan." Akasha bowed in welcome. "I will have words with my father alone sex toy." Gyokuro ordered as she walked past Akasha towards where her father lay doormat. Alucard upon hearing his daughter's words spoke his anger to Akasha's mind and the puppet of Alucard opened her mouth to speak. **"Careful my daughter you give no orders here as yet, and never will if I decide so, do you understand me?" **Gyokuro turned on Akasha, not realizing that her father was using her as a mouth piece and responded in rage, "How dare you speak to me as if my father spoke thru you bitch!" Alucard using Akasha's body as his own back handed his daughter hard across the mouth sending her head long into the plexiglass window that separated the chamber from the command center, and leaving a bloody wound to the back of her head. **"Me and my puppet my insolent daughter are SHINSO'S do not ever speak at us with that tone or I will kill you as I killed your whore of a mother, understand me girl?" **His daughter staggered to her feet, rubbing her head then looking again at her blood stained hand, and bit her tongue before responding. "As you command father."_

_xxx_

_Issa Shuzen was on his way alone towards the garden of his castle when a dark figure struck him fully at the base of his neck, with such force that it knocked him unconscious. While the dark figure stood over the head of the House of Shuzen, two other figures stepped from the darkness holding silver links of chain to bind the vampire with. Then the dark figure pulled back the hood covering its head, while the two others working quickly and in unison bound and then put Issa unceremoniously into a body bag they had also brought with them. "Make sure he gets to H.Q. in one piece," a female voice commanded, "if he is harmed any other way than what he is already, your heads will be mine do you understand me you two?" The two figures nodded their understanding as they easily lifted Issa as one of the two replied, "What shall I tell Senior Commander Bloodriver the time line for the capture of Aono Moka?" "Tell her nothing, you will give your report to Commander Shuzen Gyokuro as this is her plan we are carrying out." the hooded figure answered as she turned to walk away then paused before she dismissed them, "Tell my mother that Aono Moka will be in her possession within forty-eight hours, be here at this very spot tomorrow night at this same time understand?" "Yes Commander Akua one more thing if I may inquire?" the one dark figure inquired. "What?" Akua responded as she was on the verge of losing her patience. "If Senior Commander Bloodriver see's us with Shuzen Issa, what do we tell her?" "See to it that she doesn't see you, you both are good at that, be here tomorrow night at the same time with the same equipment, now go!"_

_xxx_

_James knocked on Moka and Tsukune's bedroom door, and after a few moments Tsukune opened the door seeing his uncle standing there with a stone like expression on his normally cheery face. "Something wrong Uncle?" Tsukune sleepily inquired. "Is Moka sleeping?" James asked in a whisper. "I don't think so." Tsukune whispered in return, then almost jumped out of his skin when Moka slid in next to him at the door and inquired seriously as her eyes shown her frustration for having her sleep disturbed, "What do you want Tsukune for so late, Brother-in-law?" "It's a personal matter little princess," He smiled and shrugged, "I'll have him back at your side before too long alright?" She sighed and turned back to go back to bed. "Walk with me for a bit Tsukune." James ordered as Tsukune began to follow, closing the door behind him._

_As the two began walking James remained quiet until they were outside and in the training arena before he spoke. "Tsukune," he began with all seriousness, "I received an important message from the Emperor earlier tonight." Tsukune looked puzzled as he inquired, "What does Great Grandfather want?" "He wants both you and I to come to him at his home in Baton Rouge, Louisiana in America, two nights from now. We are to bring lord Mikogami and lord Touhou Fuhai with us as well." James responded. Tsukune inquired again, "What is going on Uncle, why does Great Grandfather want me there for? And what am I supposed too say to Moka?" "Nothing nephew, those are the orders I had received." James answered as he continued, "Tell your wife that you and I have some business in the human world that will take a couple of days, and if she inquires of you what kind of business we are having to take care of? Tell her that you are not sure yet, that all you know is that I need your assistance is all. This is what I am going to tell Kahlua also, and knowing her that will be enough, but as for Moka? Well I hope you can convince her, and it will be easier for you to do this if you don't know anything more until we board the plane tomorrow night."_

_xxx_

_Back at Youkai Academy both dark lords sat in Mikogami's office as lord Touhou Fuhai was still assessing in his mind what he would do to destroy the eggs they had seen, not only in the Snow Women_

_village, but at numerous locals throughout Japan. Then rubbing the bottom of his weathered old face he sighed then gave his old friend his assessment. "We are truly powerless to stop these things from hatching, the only way to kill these eggs is to destroy the parent, and I am not so sure who that might be as yet?" "Do you have any ideas my friend?" lord Mikogami inquired without his normal smile crossing his face. Touhou Fuhai nodded as he answered his friend, "Either the parent is Alucard or his daughter Gyokuro Shuzen." Then he inquired of his friend, "I cannot remember this but do you know the story of how Alucard became what he is? I mean we heard the short form of it, but I really don't know the whole story, do you?" Mikogami now smiled as he responded to his friend, "The same story you know is the same story I know, but I do know one person who knows the complete story, and he has hid that from everyone but I feel he needs to tell it now." Touhou Fuhai narrowed his eyes in understanding as he finished what his friend was about to say. "Vampire Emperor Akelam!"_

_xxx_

_In America, just outside the city of Baton Rouge, Louisiana inside his three-hundred plus year old plantation manor, Emperor Akelam stood by the fire place in his grand library looking at an small yet ancient figurine dating nearly five millenniums old. He looked sadly at the figurine as he remembered the vampire that became both the first Shinso, and a power crazed madman who in his final form became a danger to both the human race, and the world itself. "Well," he began talking silently too himself, "it looks like you have forced me to tell the story in its entirety Pruza as you are forcing me to avenge both my daughter and the innocent blood being spilled today." _

_As he was reflecting on his past, his eldest daughter Sabina Akelam Alucard entered the library carrying what remained of the records from the late brother of Shuzen Issa, Saito. "You seem deep in thought poppa." Sabina remarked as she sat the records down. "I was remembering what kind of man your husband once was sweetheart, and what kind of beast he became." "Don't forget what kind of beast my daughter has become also poppa." Sabina commented as she hugged and kissed her father on his cheek. "After all," she began as she let him go, "what you done to his mind to make him think he killed me is our ace card don't you think?"_

_Smiling sadly he responded, "Yes in a since sweetie, but it can also cause an already insane beast to go into total destructive madness. You were the one my daughter, that knew how to control him, but I have to think when he tried killing you, that your hold over his true heart was completely severed." Sabina finally changed the subject by inquiring, "So when shall I meet my great nephew poppa?" "Tomorrow night, and you do know what I want you to do correct?" Sabina nodded her acknowledgment and answered, "To test Tsukune to his very limits to see just how powerful he truly is."_

_xxx_

_"What do you mean you are going to America to help brother-in-law!" Both Akua and Moka exclaimed in anger. Tsukune going into defense mode responded, "Hey just wait a moment now, I am only telling you what I know. He wants me to learn somethings about his business in case he ever needs me to take over for him temporarily, I'll be back in a couple of days." he lied hoping his wives didn't catch him. But Moka didn't buy his story and she approached her husband and slapped him across his face and turned to run off. He held his hand against his stinging cheek, as Akua approached him next, with an angry glare in her eyes. "Moka thinks you are lying too us, but I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt. But if you are lying my husband, there is no one who is going to stop me from kicking your ass across this entire globe, remember that please?" Then she kiss him on his other cheek, then turned and went after her sister. "This better be worth this Uncle." Tsukune thought to himself as he turned and headed for his room to pack._

_xxx_

_"Why are you so angry with him onee-chan?" Akua inquired as Moka sat on the sun bench on the third floor balcony fighting her tears. "Why Nee-sama?" Moka inquired loudly in response as her tears flowed down her cheeks. "We are still on our honeymoon and he is leaving us to go with onii-sama and you are leaving also tonight, and I wanted Tsukune to know what I found out today." "What?" Akua inquired as she sat down next to her troubled sister. "No." Moka responded as she shook her head, "I will wait until both you and our husband returns before I tell."_

_xxx_

_As Tsukune was packing he heard a slight knock on his door, then Akua walked in. "Sorry to disturb you husband, but I just want to tell you that I am also leaving tonight, but I should return before or by the same time you return." "Is everything alright?" Tsukune inquired as he turned to face her. "Yes it is just that I need some time away from things for a spell to figure out what is next in my life away from Fairy-Tale? It is really nothing serious." "If that is all then, well I hope it works out for you." he responded with a smile. Akua couldn't stand how handsome he looked any longer and she approached Tsukune with a look in her eyes that radiated her desire for him. She stopped just inches from him, and she felt like she was going to melt just from being so close to him. Her mother be damned she thought as she cupped her hands to his face, and her voice came out from her mouth in a husky tone that also radiated her desires. "Before we go our separate ways for a time, can we make love? Please husband, we haven't consummated our union yet." Akua was hoping that as they made love, what she had to do after wards for her mother would just make it easier to refuse. She wanted too refuse, as she found herself falling in love with the man who nearly destroyed Fairy-Tale. But from the moment that their clothes fell around them, and he lifted her in his arms to carry her to his bed, all that Akua could think of was Tsukune and the pleasure they would derive from each other, and she wanted it to last forever._

_xxx_

_Gyokuro was livid, how could her father favor that slut Akasha to be supreme commander of the organization? "I'm his flesh and blood daughter, I am the one who arranged for father too be on this fortress in the first place!" she growled as she slammed the door behind her after entering her quarters. Not long after she had entered, there came a slight knock on her door, in frustration she opened it and was ready to pound whoever it was into the floor. She swung open the door to see one of Akua's subordinates standing there. "What the hell do you want Duffy!" Gyokuro inquired angrily._

_"A message and a package from Commander Shuzen Akua." "Well!" she waited with her anger growing. "The message is that the second package will be secured tomorrow night, the first package is now in cell number 67 B wrapped in silver chains." Duffy responded, bowed then walked off. "Well," Gyokuro mused as her anger began to abate. "I think I'll just go and unwrap my package in 67 B." then she began to laugh loudly as she headed for the cell block._

_xxx_

_As the plane lifted off from Tokyo International, Tsukune then inquired of his Uncle what this trip was really about. "The Emperor needs us to see him, concerning the new threat that Fairy-Tale poses for everyone." James responded. Tsukune clinched his fists as he responded, "Me and Grandmother knew something big was coming." "Well there is more too it than that, nephew." "What?" Tsukune inquired. "The Emperor is preparing for all out war. I come from a elite branch of our family nephew, called the Moraviano Knights and you are looking at its leader." Tsukune looked at his Uncle with shock and surprise as his Uncle continued, "I know I told you I was human at onetime Tsuk but the truth is that I was born as I am now, a true vampire from the bloodline of Akelam himself. I was raised amongst humans as you were, but the difference was I always knew what and who I was, and that is why I thought it was wrong that the truth of who you were was hid from you." Then as Tsukune lowered his head into is hands, James added, "I know that ever sense the truth about you has come out, it seems like lie after lie piles up, and yes I was ordered not to share these things with you until now, but one day you will see why things went as they did, even though I disagree with the methods they used."_

_"So what new truth am I going to learn when we see Great grandfather?" Tsukune inquired as he finally leaned back in his seat. "Nothing new, but I would suggest that you prepare your mind and your resolve as you are going to meet your Great Aunt, and you are going to be tested beyond anything you can imagine, for Sabina Akelam Alucard is Alucard's wife, and she is nearly as powerful as both the Emperor and Empress as she is their first born child, so just say that this trip is going to beneficial to you in more ways than one."_

_xxx_

_"Well, well, well," Gyokuro sang out as she entered the cell to find her ex-husband Shuzen Issa chained to the cell wall, wrapped in silver chains to lock away his powers. "Don't you look so regal right now?" Issa raised his head weakly and responded by spiting towards her, and saying with a weak voice, "I can't believe I ever degraded myself by taking you for a wife Gyokuro, Akasha was more of a woman in every area than you ever were, and the gods help you once Naomi discovers who it was who kidnapped me, and who it was that caused her sister to be destroyed."_

_"Tsk,tsk,tsk, Issa-sama," Gyokuro responded trying her best not to let what he said upset her more than she already was. "You are never going to see Naomi or your family ever again, and soon I will have Moka-chan in my grasp, and my daddy will arise from his slumber again and make this world in his own image." "You are just as insane as your father, I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." She lost it, then using a round house kick, she turned out her ex-husbands lights, then stormed out of the cell._

_xxx_

_Akua stood in the shadows as Moka made her way towards the garden, she was still upset about Tsukune leaving as she wanted so much to tell him the joyous news. Then her world went black, as a dart struck her in between her shoulder blades, releasing a potent drug that quickly put her down. Akua stepped out from the shadows as her two henchmen began tying her sister with silver chains. "Well done Duffy," Akua responded as she overseen the kidnapping. "Phase two is nearly complete."_

_xxx_

_Well that finishes Chapter 2, next time on Senior Year season 2, Chapter 3 : History lesson + A Vampire. Please let me know what you think so far, and part 2 chapter 2 of Prequel to the future will be coming out in a week or so. Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Maleka here, sorry so long all, but I have been ill for a while, but I am back, and will continue on with season 2 of Senior Year. I am going to end youkai detective and prequel, so I can focus on Senior Year Season 2. The plan is to continue the story to the end, have the gang graduate, and continue the story under a new name.

So now without further ado, let us start with Chapter 3 of Rosario + Vampire: "Senior Year: Season 2" "A History Lesson + A Vampire. Part 1" I do not own R+V or its characters, just my own.

xxx

_Last time on Senior Year: Season 2:_

_Akuha was double checking her possessions before she departed to report back to Fairy-Tale HQ. She read a letter she had received just before the new leader of the organization had sent her word to begin with phase 2 of her mission. She stop with her packing, closed her eyes, wishing she could have some semblance of a normal life. After all was she not a married woman now? Even though she knew her husband did not trust her, and not sure he cared for her, but still she felt like she had a family once again. But now she had to follow her grandfather's orders, and try to lure her sister to him. He needed Moka's Shinso blood for him too finally awaken physically, and then. . .she cringed with the thought of it._

_xxx_

_James Morgan stood on the tower balcony at castle Shuzen looking at the night sky, when he noticed a small bat flying quickly towards him. As the bat reach him, it transformed into human form and bowed before James. "What is it Forest?" James inquired as he expected the worst._

_"My lord, I have a message for you from the Emperor himself." _

_"Let me have it Corporal." he commanded while the messenger handed to him a large white envelope. James opened it and began to read: _

_**Dear James,**_

_**I have received word that Fairy-Tale has reorganized and I am considering calling up for duty the Moraviano Knights and place you in command. I want you and Tsukune to report to me as soon as possible. I have already sent word to dark lords Baruku Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai to be present as well. **_

_**Tell Tsukune not to tell anyone about what I have told you, and that also includes you as well, no one must know anything except that the two of you are to come to me as quickly as possible. I will brief the two of you upon your arrival. Tell Forest to give me your answer and I shall see you both soon.**_

_**Respects and Love,**_

_**Akelam.**_

_After James finished reading the message he handed it back to Forest and responded, "Tell the Emperor that both me and Tsukune will be there quickly." _

_The messenger bowed then transformed into a bat and flew off into the night. He sighed, then looked at the night sky one last time as he whispered, "Will this madness ever end?"_

xxx

_As the flying fortress of the Fairy-Tale headquarters was now at its maximum altitude, Akasha Bloodriver was watching as a helicopter was nearing to set down on the helipad. She cringed inwardly as she seen the person who was on board step off making her way quickly toward the command room. "**My daughter is here is she not?"** Alucard inquired from his puppet. _

_"She is master, and I believe she is here to take my job." Akasha commented._

_**"In time she will Bloodriver, in time, for now you are too vital for me to terminate. You are my link to Akelam and the Imperial house. With your family out of the way, my plans to destroy humanity will go unchecked, welcome her warmly and I will speak to her thru your mouth."** _

xxx

_Issa Shuzen was on his way alone towards the garden of his castle when a dark figure struck him fully at the base of his neck, with such force that it knocked him unconscious. While the dark figure stood over the head of the House of Shuzen, two other figures stepped from the darkness holding silver links of chain to bind the vampire with. _

_Then the dark figure pulled back the hood covering its head, while the two others working quickly and in unison bound and then put Issa unceremoniously into a body bag they had also brought with them. "Make sure he gets to H.Q. in one piece," a female voice commanded, "if he is harmed any other way than what he is already, your heads will be mine do you understand me you two?" _

xxx

_"Tsukune," he began with all seriousness, "I received an important message from the Emperor earlier tonight." _

_Tsukune looked puzzled as he inquired, "What does Great Grandfather want?" _

_"He wants both you and I to come to him at his home in Baton Rouge, Louisiana in America, two nights from now. We are to bring lord Mikogami and lord Touhou Fuhai with us as well." James responded. _

_Tsukune inquired again, "What is going on Uncle, why does Great Grandfather want me there for, and what am I supposed too say to Moka?" _

xxx

_As he was reflecting on his past, his eldest daughter Sabina Akelam Alucard entered the library carrying what remained of the records from the late brother of Shuzen Issa, Saito. _

_"You seem deep in thought poppa." Sabina remarked as she sat the records down._

_"I was remembering what kind of man your husband once was sweetheart, and what kind of beast he became." _

_"Don't forget what kind of beast my daughter has become also poppa." Sabina commented as she hugged and kissed her father on his cheek. _

_"After all," she began as she let him go, "what you done to his mind to make him think he killed me is our ace card don't you think?"_

_Smiling sadly he responded, "Yes in a since sweetie, but it can also cause an already insane beast to go into total destructive madness. You were the one my daughter, that knew how to control him, but I have to think when he tried killing you, that your hold over his true heart was completely severed."_

_Sabina finally changed the subject by inquiring, "So when shall I meet my great nephew poppa?"_

_"Tomorrow night, and you do know what I want you to do correct?" _

_Sabina nodded her acknowledgment and answered, "To test Tsukune to his very limits to see just how powerful he truly is."_

xxx

_"What the hell do you want Duffy!" Gyokuro inquired angrily._

_"A message and a package from Commander Shuzen Akua." _

_"Well!" she waited with her anger growing. _

_"The message is that the second package will be secured tomorrow night, the first package is now in cell number 67 B wrapped in silver chains." Duffy responded, bowed then walked off. _

_"Well," Gyokuro mused as her anger began to abate. "I think I'll just go and unwrap my package in 67 B." then she began to laugh loudly as she headed for the cell block._

xxx

_Akua stood in the shadows as Moka made her way towards the garden, she was still upset about Tsukune leaving as she wanted so much to tell him the joyous news. Then her world went black, as a dart struck her in between her shoulder blades, releasing a potent drug that quickly put her down. Akua stepped out from the shadows as her two henchmen began tying her sister with silver chains._

_"Well done Duffy," Akua responded as she overseen the kidnapping. "Phase two is nearly complete."_

xxx

**Chapter 3: "A History Lesson + A Vampire. Part 1"**

Tsukune, James, Mikogami, and Touhou Fuhai stood before the Emperor Akelam, then kneeling on one knee, as the ancient monarch sat on his burgundy high back chair in his grand library at Plantation Poiux Del Louise._ "I know this was short notice for the four of you." _Akelam commented as he motioned the four to take seats near his own.

_"Your Majesty," _James responded seriously as he sat down._ "you know that Tsukune and I are always at your command, short notice or not."_

_"Yes, as my Uncle said Great-grandfather," _Tsukune answered,_ "we are at your service." _

_"Well Tsukune I don't know how your opinion of service is going to be when we get finished here." _the emperor sadly smiled.

_"I take it your majesty," _Lord Mikogami began, _"the reasons for Lord Touhou Fuhai and my request from you to be here also has something to do with the eggs we are finding in the Youkai realm and Japan?"_

The ruler of the vampires smiled sadly as he responded, _"The answer to the question of the eggs you have found is simple, Alucard had them placed to make us pay if somehow he is destroyed. The eggs are actually clones of himself to hatch on that occasion. But you two are here for another and more important reason."_

_"And that is?" _ Touhou Fuhai inquired.

_"That is for the two of you dark lords to know and understand the truth of Alucard and can assist my heir apparent in his training to face him." _Akelam responded. _"The eggs are not a threat as yet, you can resume your preparations to destroy them when Tsukune's training is complete. The time has come for Tsukune to step into the role in which he was born to step into." _

Akelam then continued. _"There is an old saying which goes like this; "Too fight your enemy you must first know your enemy." and thus it is time for the truth of how Alucard became what he is today to be told."_

_"I was curious about that Great-grandfather." _Tsukune commented while scratching the back of his head nervously.

_"All of you,"_ the emperor began as he pointed towards an ancient Roman bust of a man who had a regal baring about him._ "That was Alucard before he became the creature he is today." _The Ancient vampire ruler paused for a moment to allow his statement to sink in.

Tsukune stood and approached the ancient bust, and began to study it more closely then commented,_ "He appears to me that he seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders Great-grandfather."_

_"Alucard is not his true birth name," _Akelam answered as he too rose from his high back chair to stand next to his heir. _ "At the time this bust was carved, his name was Antonius Marcus Levicius, and when I knew him, which was almost two thousand years earlier, he was my chief of warriors named Pruza son of Veroth."_

xxx

Mokafelt weak, her head felt like it had been hit by a truck as she slowly tried opening her eyes, while trying to sit up. _"Whoa little sister don't move so quickly, we don't want you hurt yet." _The voice she heard made her blood run cold as she answered the familiar voice. _"Akua-neesan I should have known you were still part of Fairy-Tale. You have not only betrayed me but Tsukune also."_

Akua just smiled and chuckled as she responded, _"Fu Moka as far as anyone else would have answered, one might have thought I was a prisoner also, but no one can pull one over on you."_

_"I thought you loved and cared for me and for Tsukune." _Moka spat out as she began to gain her strength.

Akua's face distorted as she responded, _"I loved you Moka, by the gods I loved you, then Tsukune came along and messed my plans up, and I wanted to kill him for taking you away from me. So I had to find a way to hurt him badly until things got complexed and confusing."_

Moka glared hard at her elder sister as she figured out what Akua was saying. _"I see. . .you fell in love with him didn't you?"_

Akua approached her younger sister and slapped her hard making Moka's still pounding head pound even harder. _"He is the future Emperor of our kind, and I deserve to be at his side, not you!"_

_"So that is why I am here, or is it much more than that, like your mother pulling your strings like always nee-san?" _Moka responded as she was rubbing the spot Akua had struck.

xxx

Back in Louisiana:

_"You are telling us that Alucard was a human at one time?" _Mikogami inquired almost for a loss of words.

_"There was always a first of a kind in all life Mikogami." _The Emperor began to respond. _"For vampires: the first of us was a human named Ralahotep. For Lykins and Were-wolves it was a human named Pharass. In all monsters there is a human origin and over time this has been forgotten. All monsters can take human form, and why is this? It is because our ancestors were human."_

Akelam continued, _"I was made a vampire, not born one. My children are born vampires from birth, and so they became known as pure-bloods. I was a chieftain of a powerful Celtic clan in Europe over 3,500 years ago, and that is how I know Pruza (Alucard). He was the son of my dear friend and our clans chief warrior Veroth before he was murdered by my youngest brother. Pruza replaced his father, and the two of us became dear and close friends. Just this fact alone and you can see why it is hard for me to have too destroy him."_

_"What you say your majesty sounds far fetched but I also believe that we have human origins as well." _Touhou Fuhai commented. _"But how did this Pruza become the beast called Alucard?"_

Akelam cleared his throat and slowly responded, _"I am the responsible one gentlemen." _He did not have to look at the people in the room to know they were stunned by the revelation he had spoken.

_"The story is a long one for sure and the reasons for my actions in this is regrettable, for had I known what Pruza would become. . .well let me just say we would not be here right now having this particular discussion." _Akelam finished as he returned to his seat.

xxx

At Castle Shuzen:

Naomi Bloodriver Shuzen was besides herself when Kurumu Kurono (the Succubus now vampire), came into the main library of the castle to report her findings. Naomi responded before the young vampiress could report, _"Kurumu have you found anything about the where-a-bouts of my Issa and my sister's daughter Moka?"_

_"Nothing, it is as if they both disappeared without a trace Naomi-Sama." _Kurumu replied looking frustrated over the whole situation.

_"Issa does not leave this castle without letting anyone know where he is going," _Naomi began as her concern began to escalate, _"and Moka knows where Tsuki is, and she would not disobey his request for her to stay here. And Akua-chan left here without no real reason except to clear her mind over her change of life. . . .unless. . . .no I cannot go down that road." _Naomi felt a chill at the dark thought she had until she put it down.

_"What road Mistress?" _Kurumu inquired trying to follow her friend's reasoning.

_"Never mind Kurumu-chan," _Naomi responded with a half assuring smile, _"We cannot be moved by speculations, just by facts, and there is no facts before me that hints to her involvement, so let it drop okay?"_

_"How can I?" _Kurumu inquired frustrated with the situation at hand, just to have Naomi add too it with such a speculation. _"I do not trust Akua-sama any further than I can see her, and even then I don't think I'd trust her then either!" _ Kurumu finished with agitation clear in her voice.

_"I know how you feel Kurumu-chan, I really do," _Naomi responded calmly, _"but there may not even be anything wrong, perhaps Issa went to the human world to check on his corporations and took Moka with him to keep her occupied while Tsuki is away."_

_"But you just said Naomi-sama that Issa-sama never leaves the castle unless he informs someone!" _Kurumu exclaimed with fear and concern.

Naomi was getting concerned more and more with each beat of her heart, knowing full well that both her's and Kurumu's fears were warranted. The evidence was just too obvious for her to ignore. _"Kurumu-chan please go get Kocoa and your friends and met me in the library, I have some phone calls to make, please hurry about it." _

xxx

Back at Plantation "Poiux Del Louise" in Louisiana U.S.A.

_"I thought Manaxus was Alucard's father?" _ Touhou Fuhai inquired with a bit of confusion.

The Vampire ruler ran his right hand thru his long hair, dreading this conversation, and how he dreaded it; thinking too himself, _"I should have never turned him." _then he answered the dark lord. _"Correct Touhou Fuhai, that is what all Youkai are told. But in a sense Manaxus did give birth to the Alucard we know, Alucard is the name Manaxus gave him when he had turned to evil."_

_"I really do not want to get a head of this history, let me continue please from the beginning so we have no holes to patch up later, time is of the essence all of you." _Akelam finished as his first born daughter, Sabina Akelam Alucard entered the library carrying a platter with glasses and a large crystal carafe filled with a dark brown liquid within. She poured them all glasses full of the substance and then left the platter on an in-table before taking her seat.

Akelam took a long drink from his glass, then smiled as he introduced his daughter too the men in the room. _"Lord Baruku Mikogami, Lord Touhou Fuhai, Tsukune, this beautiful flower is my eldest daughter Sabina Akelam Alucard, former wife of Alucard and mother of Gyokuro Alucard Shuzen, the ex-wife of Lord Issa Shuzen, blood grandmother to Akua, Kahlua, and Kocoa Shuzen."_

The woman who sat before them was beyond beautiful Tsukune thought as he blushed when his great-aunt smiled warmly at him. She was almost a spitting image of the Empress Anniana his own Great-grandmother, but a bit older looking than her mother. Long silver and blonde hair that almost glowed with radiance. Her eyes had a deep sadness in them and Tsukune had to turn away from those eyes because he feared the sadness there would suck him into them.

And the power he felt from her nearly matched that of the Emperor himself. Then he heard her speak to him in his mind, a gift he just had began to use. When he turned to face her, she smiled as she mentally spoke to him.

_"Listen very carefully to what both my father and I tell you my sweet great-grandnephew, for we are going to unlock mysteries tonight and tomorrow, then comes the test."_

_"Test?" _Tsukune thought before realizing that the beautiful creature siting next to him could hear his thoughts.

_"Time too listen now Tsukune, talk between us comes later, in the great garden." _ The princess responded as she turned her attention back to the conversation going on, then to surprise Tsukune even more, Sabina entered into the conversation as if she had not been distracted during their brief mental conversation.

_"Gentlemen," _Sabina began warmly, _"my father has not told you this, only James over there, beside my parents and Alucard knows this one thing, as it is important for you to know. I am a pure-blood, but I am also a cross breed. How this can be you may ask? Very simple, the House of Akelam goes like this. Akelam was born a human, who was made a vampire by the first Empress Manarea(man-airee-ah), and then was sired or trained is a better word for it, by my grandfather the first Emperor Ralahotep(ray-la-hoe-tep)._

_My mother Anniana, father thought at the time was human but far from it, for she was a pure-blood of the lineage of Pharass, but was too young yet for her true blood line to become evident, and when father turned her, well both vampire and were-wolf blood was mixed. _

_My mother's true form looks no different than any other were-wolf except she is much larger in stature, and on her back her vampire side is evident by her large cobalt black bat wings. Let me say this so all of you understand, my mother is equal to my father in every way. She is as powerful as my father, and when I was born, I was what you Asian's call a Shinso. Alucard was not the first Shinso, as you have been led to believe, I was, and all my brother's and sister's were born Shinso also._

_My former husband was the first dark Shinso and he became that when Manaxus led him into the black arts, which we will come to later on in the history. Why I am telling you this part first, is so you all may understand the beginnings of the Shinso, and to understand this one thing about my parents and siblings in general, that when my sister Akasha Bloodriver had died, and believe me even though her body is alive if one can call it that, she is dead, her role as Grand leader of the Dark Lords was given to her by proxy, as I am the Grand Leader of the Dark Lords, and have always been since the day my father so ordered it._

_In other words Lord Mikogami and Lord Touhou Fuhai, the world and kingdom of the Youkai is under the sole rule of the House of Akelam. We are not just the ruler's of all vampire's, but of all monsters in the earth. And this authority was not taken by war, but was given to us by all leaders of all monster clans, seeing we were far more powerful than any other Youkai, and had defended and protected them without making them feel inferior to us. No matter what race and clan you belong to, or you lineage might be, all Youkai are family, just as much as all human kind is family, and family takes care of each other."_

xxx

Fairy-Tale's Headquarters: Flying Fortress.

Akua Shuzen Aono starred at her younger sister, then slowly smiled, _"You might say my mother is sort of pulling the strings, but there is another pulling the strings harder, and won't you be surprised to see who that person really is, and how shocked you will be to learn that this person is going to sacrifice you to Alucard."_

_"You would let this person and your mother do that to me, to Tsukune, to my unborn child Nee-san?" _ Moka responded in anger.

Akua's expression then changed from joy about becoming Tsukune's only wife, to shock and fear, then once again joy as she rushed her sister and hugged her affectionately shocking Moka as Akua cried out, "_A baby! My wittle Moka-neesan is gonna have a baby! I am so. . .very. . .oh my gods." _Akua froze in the embrace as the full scope of what she was manipulated into doing to her sister hit her full in the chest. She just stood there holding Moka in her arms with a shocked expression on her face.

Elsewhere on the fortress:

Issa Shuzen spat out another mouthful of blood as he starred up into the face of his tormenter, who was also his former wife, Gyokuro. The smug look on her face made Issa sick to his stomach and even more so when Gyokuro spoke once more with that damnable sweet voice of hers that; as he could always remember of her, meant someone was about to die, and he know right at that moment who was her target and he also knew he would not be able to stop his demise as long as he was still bound in those silver chains and manacles.

_"Ah my darling Issa, how long I have wanted to do this. You betrayed me by taking that whore Akasha as your concubine." _Gyokuro grinned with predatory glee.

He responded with calm contempt in his voice and his barring, well as much barring his severely battered body and pride could muster, _"If I betrayed anyone you dog, it was Naomi, you were just a distraction while she was away, and as for Akasha, yes we became lovers but only a few times to help ease my loneliness, and I'll tell you right now, she and my Naomi was far better in bed than you ever were you ice queen!"_

Issa could see Gyokuro pull off the large steel cell door from its hinges, hoist it over her head with such ease and throw it directly at his face. He knew right before the top of the cell door struck him between his eyes with the force of a freight train crushing an ant, that he would survive the blow, but knowing with cold dread that his existence was numbered now in hours or minutes, and that his end would make this attack seem like child's play. Then mercifully the lights all went out.

xxx

Back at Castle Shuzen:

_"Akara?" _ Naomi began as she got her daughter on the phone, _"I need you and Hurosho to come here right away."_

_"Mother what is going on?" _Akara Shuzen Aono (Tsukune's mother), inquired fearfully.

_"Your father has gone missing, and so has Moka-chan." _Naomi responded.

_"How's Tsukune taken this mother? I mean after all that has happened to him this year, he must be about wits end?" _Akara inquired.

_"He does not know yet, he and James-san are in America to deal with matters with James-san's businesses. I am going to call your Grandfather and see if he can get a message to them." _Naomi responded.

_"Mom what is really going on?" _Akara inquired more poignantly.

Naomi answered carefully making sure that Kurumu-chan and the rest of Tsukune's friends hadn't reached the library yet. _"You and Hurosho just need too get here as soon as possible, for if my gut feeling is right, we've all been royally screwed over by your half sister Akua, I am thinking she may not have cut her ties with Fairy-Tale and that_ _your father and daughter-in-law are in grave danger, especially if that thorn in my side Gyokuro has them."_

End of Part 1

xxx

Hey guys this was a long one and I had a hard time finding a stopping point. I wanted to get more humor into the story and mix it up a bit, and will as the story progresses on. I am laying down a foundation to explain the origins according to me, of Alucard to give you guys a picture of who this character was and how he became what he is now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again to my fans and the fans of this particular fan-fic I am sorry it has been too long, I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

Vampire Maleka


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Maleka here,

This will be a long chapter if I don't get the explanation of Alucard's beginnings finished when I want to finish it. I want to get the whole history of Alucard told so this story can continue on the track I have lain down. I am going to skip the "Last time" segment that I always add before going into the new chapter, so I have more room to finish this history. Also I am going to use Japanese Words for Emperor and Empress and for other words from here on out to try too be accurate as if I was writing this as a novel, these words are one of few translations of the word Emperor and Empress. If I was speaking about a Japanese Emperor and Empress, the words would be different. So here we go without further ado, Chapter 4 part 2 of : _**"Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year Season 2: Part 2 of : "A History Lesson + A Vampire."**_ I do not own any of the original characters of R+V, just my own characters.

**Castle Shuzen.**

Naomi Akelam Shuzen entered the library to find Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby standing in conversation with her step-daughter's, Kocoa, and Kahlua. They stopped speaking when they seen Naomi enter, and approach them without any expression on her face.

"_Kahlua," _Naomi began, _"I need you to pack and go to America. There you will go to your Great-Grandfather's house in Louisiana and give him this message."_

Then Naomi handed her step-daughter a large thick envelope with the Shuzen seal stamped to seal the envelope. _"I have already contacted our pilot, and our private jet will be ready for take-off in 45 minutes, so you need to hurry child."_

Kahlua nodded and without a word, rushed to complete her new mission. Once she was gone out of site, Naomi began., _"Ladies I believe my husband and Moka have been kidnapped."_

All the girls in the room, except for Kurumu, who had already spoken with Naomi concerning this matter, cried out in shock and the fear. _"Where Is My Moka-Oneesama!" Kocoa_ cried out in rage.

"_Calm down Kocoa," _Kurumu interjected just to have the youngest daughter of Issa turn on her.

"_Calm down! This is my sister and father we are talking about, don't you tell me to be calm you second class piece off. . . . " _Kocoa was cut short when Naomi popped her behind her head which silenced the angry girl.

Naomi was expressionless when Kocoa turned to face her, while rubbing the sore spot on her head, and that expression caused her to bow and apologize before something else might happen to her.

"_We need calm heads right now everyone!" _Naomi chided. _"Before we do anything we have to wait for word from the Koutei for us to continue, and this also buys us enough time for Tsukune's parents to get here to plan our next move."_

xxx

**Flying Fortress (Fairy-Tale's Command HQ).**

Akasha Bloodriver, or what was once the Grand Dark lord of the Hades, stood silently before a gigantic pane glass window in her command office with her hands resting behind her back. She starred at her light reflection on the glass, tracing the scares on her once beautiful face in her minds eye, trying hard not to cry out in terror as she starred at the grotesque thing it now was. She usually left her milky white mask in place to cover the mangled flesh and bone that resembled more of something dead and decomposing than anything living. She was nothing more than an animated corps that was under the control of her former brother-in-law, Alucard.

Make no mistakes about it though, Akasha was still quite powerful, more powerful than any other Youkai on this floating prison of Alucard's design. _"You can sense her presence can you not?" _Her master spoke with wicked glee in her mind, but she answered him not.

Alucard ignored her silence and continued, _"Soon you will release her blood to mingle with yours and mine then my body will fully be awaken, and then I will have my vengeance against the Koutei(_Emperor_) and __J_o kou(Empress), _then all the human race will finally be eradicated."_

"_It will not matter how much Shinso blood or the mixture of dark and light Shinso blood you take into yourself Pruza, my parents will still defeat you." _Akasha answered.

Then she felt great pain in both her head and body as Alucard screamed out in her mind, _"NEVER Call Me By That Name Slut, That Name Is of Someone Who No Longer Exists! AND I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL!"_

"_Excuse me my master," _Akasha responded through the pain, smiling within herself that she still had the ability to ruin his good mood. _"I am just pointing out that seeing my parents hold within themselves the core of all vampire's existence, destroying them just means destroying yourself also and all vampire's on the whole planet."_

"_The mingling of our blood will cause a birth of a new vampiric core or did you not hear what our master told us?" _ Alucard shot back still fuming over the reminder of his former name.

"_Manaxus was wrong!" _Akasha fired back not caring about the wave of pain she would shortly feel for arguing with him.

"_The core is more than blood, the core is a living being but it has no blood, just raw unimaginable power. My parents have never released the fulness of that power at anytime master, I defeated you by my own Shinso blood and was able to put you to sleep and seal you, and my power is not even a tenth of what my parents powers are, so think about that!"_

Then Akasha finished the argument with, _"You believed every word that Manaxus has ever spoken too you, he was never wrong, never weak, and yet my father snuffed him out like a flame on a candle, I would think at least that would tell you something master."_

xxx

**Plantation Pouix Del Louise in USA.**

"_As my daughter has told you,"_ Akelam began as he folded his hands together and crossing his legs to make himself more comfortable continued. _ "And as I had began to tell you, Alucard's true name is __Pruza son of Veroth, and sad too say my immortal son."_

He then turned to face both Mikogami and Touhu Fouha and continued, _"Akasha had told you some things about how Alucard became the Youkai he now is, that he took the blood of many different Youkia to take on their characteristics, but blood was not enough alone to do the job, it took knowledge of the black arts which was Manaxus's forte to make the change permanent. Had Manaxus never came into contact with Pruza and filled him with lies, things may have been different."_

Tsukune inquired of his Great-Grandfather, _"Grandfather surely you could not have known all of this in the beginning so why be hard on yourself?" _

"_Son," _Akelam responded sadly as he looked over at his daughter, then turned back to him, _"I should have taken all possibilities to mind. Should have kept a closer watch on Manaxus and Pruza, but I did not. As his Maker it was my responsibility to shield him from all dangers until he was able to face them on his own, and we all see the result of that."_

"_Pruza was much like me in the beginning," _The Koutei continued. _ "Except I tried to teach him things that I really had no knowledge of, as I was not but a few months old as a vampire myself, and I was not Koutei yet at this time. All we had teaching us at that time was my Maker, who was the Empress, but she was more into trying too get me to fall in love with her, rather than trying to further our education. This made Pruza susceptible to Manaxus's deception a few hundred years later. Even though I am not at fault for Pruza's decision to turn towards evil, as his Maker I should have done all in my power to stop it."_

Tsukune responded thoughtfully to what the Koutei had just said, _"So I also need too be aware of all future possibilities when I train Kurumu-chan?"_

Sabina answered Tsukune, _"You are learning quickly nephew, and you will learn more as I am taking on the role as your Maker starting tomorrow."_

xxx

**Back on the Flying Fortress.**

"_I have really messed up things." _Akua responded as she released her sister and began pacing around the room._"I knew I should have refused to follow the Senior Commander's orders but. . . I thought if you were out of the picture then my rightful position as Tsukune's future Jo kou would be mine alone."_

Moka shouted her response trying to keep her temper in check for her unborn child's sake, _"You said to everyone including me that you did not want that position Nee-sama, so you lied right?"_

"_NO I DID NOT LIE!" _Akua screamed back then calmed herself down to explain. _"It all changed when Tsukune and I consummated our marriage vows, I have never felt so wanted or loved as he made me feel, and I wanted him for myself. Don't you see ee-moe-toe you know he was originally meant for me, but the whole story why you became his intended has never been revealed. Only that my joining the Moi clan becoming an assassin for them changed everything. And that is not the whole truth, as it was our dear father who wanted you to be the future Jo kou instead of a daughter of Gyrokuro who is the daughter of Alucard."_

"_Well then it is father you need to be dealing with, not me onee-chan." _Moka responded as she stood and approached her elder sister.

"_And about you being alone with Tsukune when we had an arrangement of sharing the same bed with him, I will have too deal with him on that, but you broke the arrangement first by approaching him and that is inexcusable onee-chan!"_

"_If I don't get you off this fortress ee-moe-toe, you will never say anything to our husband ever again!" _Akua exclaimed as she glared at Moka. _"And your child will never be born!"_

xxx

**Castle Shuzen**

Hurosho and Kasumi (Shuzen Akara), Aono entered the castle to find her mother, Naomi (Kyoko) Shuzen waiting for them in the foyer. _"What in the blazes is going on Haha (mother)?" _Akara demanded as she approached her mother.

"_Calm down now Akara!" _Naomi shot back at her angry daughter, "_And follow me into the library, then I will fill you in on what we believe has happened." _

As they entered the library and the pleasantries were over, Akara then calmly demanded too know what was going on? After about an half-an-hour of discussions, everyone remained silent for a bit, and then it was Hurosho who first commented.

"_We have no real proof here, but knowing Akua-chan as we do, it is a possibility that she is the perpetrator. But I sense a change in the situation, I suggest we wait 48 hours before we respond to this and call Kahlua back. Let us not bring Grandfather and Grandmother in on this until we have more facts."_

"_And if you are wrong musume muko(son in law)?" _Naomi questioned, not sure she agreed with her musume muko and his thoughts.

"_Giri no haha(Mother in law)," _Hurosho answered as he actually shown a side of himself that very few in the family had ever seen. _"And if I am right we might add more danger to giri no chichi(father in law) and giri no shimai(sister in law), and that would not make our musuko(son)happy at all if something was to happen to his Moka."_

xxx

Back at Pouix Del Louise

"_Pruza as he grown older, was approached by the then leader of the "Council of Ancients," Manaxus."_ Akelam continued as he rose and began pacing around the library deep in thought.

"_Even Ralahotep(Ray-lo-hoe-tep)who was the first of all vampires, and Manerea(Man-air-ree-a)his queen and my maker, warned us not to involve our selves with Manaxus. I obeyed the warning, Pruza years later choose to be his pupil._

"_Even after he had married my Sabina, and she gave birth to their first and only child Gyrokuro, he had become cruel too them. And when I had learned that he was murdering humans viciously (which is an abomination for us civilized vampires), I approached him and demanded to know why he was endangering his own existence by knowingly rejecting my law's as at that time I had been the Koutei for over eleven-hundred years."_

Then Akelam looked over towards his eldest daughter, then continued after he had poured himself another glass of Bloodwyne and took a sip.

"_He turned on me and attacked, I was caught off guard for only a moment. Sabina was pleading with Pruza to stop fighting me, but he would not listen. When Sabina stepped between us, Pruza stabbed her in her chest with his hand. I was horrified as I watched my precious daughter hang there in front of him, holding her up with his arm inside of her chest."_

He paused for a moment to finish the contents in his class off and then everyone watched as the Koutei's expression change to near rage as he continued to speak with controlled venom in his voice.

"_What really set me off most of all was the lack of emotion on his face especially when he swung his arm around to get her body off of it. He then spoke to me without emotion as well by saying, "**Good I was going to kill her anyways.**"_

"_I exclaimed at him trying hard to keep my pain reeled in. "Pruza why are you doing this to me!"_

"_**The name of Pruza is no more, my new name is Alucard. Remember my name my former master, for it will be I who will destroy the entire House of Akelam after I eradicate all human life from this earth!**"_

"_He still had his human form at the time, it was much later in his studies with Manaxus, that he began changing himself into what we know him as today."_

Mikogami inquired, _"Why did you not destroy him when he had confronted you, and seemingly killed your daughter?"_

"_To answer your question Mikogami," _Akelam responded, _"at that time, my concern was for my daughter plus I had no idea what he had done to Gyrokuro. Beside that I was hoping that I could bring him back to us someday, which now I realize can and will never be done."_

"_What you have too remember, even now, I loved Pruza as a brother, and because of that love, thousands of innocent people and youkai have perished. I was supposed to protect them and I failed to do so because of that love I held for him."_

Akelam turned towards Tsukune and James and continued. _"This is the whole story, and Tsukki my precious Great grandson, Sabina will tell you more as she trains you. Train with your whole heart, your life will depend on it while you train. Go with her now, I have to speak with James and the others."_

xxx

Back on the Flying Fortress.

Akua and Moka quickly and quietly reached the garbage hatch in the bowels of the fortress. Well as quickly and quietly as the two Vampire sisters could. They left a small group of Fairy-Tale guards behind them stone cold dead.

Akua broke opened the hatch and removed her seal as Moka began her battle mode transformation. Then both sisters stepped out, spreading out their wings and glided to safety in a bank of clouds which blocked the fortress from being seen by humans.

"_Moka ee-moe-toe," _Akua spoke as they entered the cloud bank unseen, _"we have to remain here until the fortress is out of site, or until nightfall."_

Akasha felt her daughter's presence leave the fortress, and hoped that Alucard would not sense her departure until Moka was safely away. And for the moment all was quiet from her master, will he yet slept. But until he found out, she would have several search parties ready to hunt for them to keep herself out of Alucard's wrath.

xxx

Vampire Maleka here, I hope you liked this story, and sorry I have been too long in finishing this chapter. Next time on Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year season 2, Tsukune's training is going as planned and Moka and Akua make it back to Castle Aono/Shuzen safely. And Moka tells everyone about her pregnancy, while all hell breaks out at Fairy-Tale's HQ. Please review and watch for Chapter 5: "Beginnings of war + Vampire's"


End file.
